


A Doctor's Appointment

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Doctor/Patient, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Medical Kink, Multi, Needles, Pain, don't read if you don't like needles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget has a doctor's appointment after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain needles, so please don't read if you don't like needles.
> 
> This one is for Bridget, and is my first time writing medfet, so we'll see how it goes.

Bridget hovered awkwardly outside the doctor's office. It was after hours and she was the only patient still lingering in the corridors, but she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. She imagined he knew she was here, that she was standing right outside his door. He'd given her this option, her seemingly only option, and it was her choice up until she entered his office. She was in control until she opened the door in front of her.

She'd met Dr Tomlinson in a pub last month. They'd slept together a few times, and had even had a midnight conversation about things they'd love to try. Dr Tomlinson - or Louis, as he'd told her to call him - turned out to be quite adventurous, and had confessed his love for BDSM. Bridget had admitted she had always secretly wanted to try it. Louis had taken her word for it.

Last week they'd met up again, just for a coffee, and he'd offered her his proposition. He'd introduce her to BDSM, but it would be on his terms, in his office. Sheer curiosity had driven her to his office after the clinic's regular hours, but curiosity alone couldn't make her open the door. She knew she had to want it, and that was what she wasn't entirely sure about.

Louis was behind this door, she knew. He was waiting for her, could probably sense her agitated hovering. Bridget took a deep breath, curled her hand into a fist, pressed it against the door. Was she really willing to do this?

She found herself knocking on the door.

"Come in," Louis called from inside the office. She couldn't turn back now.

Bridget turned the handle slowly, unsure of what she'd find when she entered the room. Did Louis turn his office into a BDSM torture chamber after normal working hours? She was expecting the room to be dark, covered in leather and lit with torches.

Instead, she stepped into a brightly lit room to find Louis sitting at the opposite side of the desk, smiling at her. He still wore his white doctor's coat, the one he'd shown her the last time they'd met.

"Hello, Bridget." He was nothing if not professional, even now. "Could you close the door and come take a seat?"

She did as he said, sitting on the opposite side of the desk from him in the plastic chair that had been provided for patients. Louis looked away from her, doing something on her computer, leaving Bridget to tremble in place.

"So," Louis said, directing his attention back to her and resting his elbows on the desk. "BDSM. I hope you don't mind that we're doing it here; I find the equipment here is a little better than at my house, particularly for someone's first time. I must ask that you don't tell anyone that we're doing this here. There's no need for anyone to know, though I would like to run some things by you before we begin."

"Like what?"

"Well, a safe word is the first thing. We'll need it, especially since it's your first time. If you feel you don't want to continue at any point, you just say your safe word and I'll stop. How about... red?"

Bridget nodded and Louis beamed across the desk at her.

"So if you feel uncomfortable with something and don't want to continue, just say 'red' and it's over. There's also something else I have to ask - one of the reasons I'm allowed to do this here is because some of the other doctors also enjoy this type of sex. They'll normally watch, or maybe participate, but they know you have a safe word and they know to respect any boundaries you have. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," Bridget replied. Something about the idea of being watched heightened her excitement.

"Brilliant. We'll start our scene just now, shall we? I do ask that you call me Dr Tomlinson from now on, if that's alright." He stood up, offering a hand. "Before we begin this consultation, I'd ask if you could remove your clothes for me. Just to make things easier, of course."

Bridget took off her clothes, slowly at first, neatly folding them into a little pile on the desk. Louis offered his hand, casting an eye down her body, and helped her into a raised chair.

"I just need to secure you to this chair, just in case you hurt yourself, before I can begin the examination," Louis said, guiding her legs into the cold metal stirrups.

Leather straps were fastened tightly around her ankles, holding her legs in place, spread out and leaving her exposed. Another pair of leather cuffs were buckled around her wrists and the arms of the chair, meaning she was completely unable to move from the chair. Louis adjusted the placement of the stirrups, spreading them a little further apart and placing a light strain on Bridget's thighs, before turning his back on her.

Bridget felt strangely relaxed. She was no longer in control; she had nothing more to worry about in terms of pleasuring herself. Louis would do that for her, along with getting himself off, and she just had to sit back and take it. It felt strangely satisfying.

Louis turned around again, snapping a pair of snug latex gloves over his hands. "You're not allergic to latex, are you?" he asked, spreading lube over the gloves. Bridget shook her head. "That's good. Means we can begin the internal examination right away."

His fingers pressed between her legs, the tip of his middle finger sliding shallowly into her. Because of the angle the chair had placed her in, Bridget couldn't see what he was doing. She leaned her head back, trusting him to not hurt her too much, though the idea of pain seemed to appeal to her. Another slippery, latex finger slid into her, shallowly thrusting but steadily probing deeper. A rubbery thumb moved against her clit. Bridget's legs began to tremble, though through fear or pleasure she wasn't sure.

Louis chatted as he worked two fingers into her, his other hand on the inside of her thigh to calm her down should she start to panic. He was falling into his role of the reassuring doctor easier than he'd hoped. Bridget had her head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. Her lips had fallen open a little, and he could hear her breathy sighs with every move he made. He crooked his fingers inside her, grinning at the sharp gasp that came from her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet," he said, crooking his fingers again. "If you can't stay quiet I'm going to have to take preventive measures."

Bridget nodded and clamped her lips shut, her eyes fluttering closed whenever she felt she had to make a sound instead. Louis thought it was sweet, that she would try and resist for him, but he knew it was futile. He'd make her scream, no doubt about it, but he wanted to have a bit of fun with it first.

He slid another finger in, twisting his wrist. Bridget bit her lip, whimpering through sealed lips, and raising her hips a little. Louis considered buckling her hips down as well, but decided to let her writhe for a while first. He stretched out his fingers inside her, hearing her squeal.

"I see keeping quiet is going to be difficult," he said, removing his fingers. Bridget craned her neck to watch as he opened a drawer on the other side of his desk. "I did warn you, but it looks as though you have difficulty controlling your actions."

Louis turned back to her, holding a metal ring on a leather strap. Bridget frowned at it.

"But, Dr Tomlinson, that won't keep me quiet." It would do the complete opposite, actually; it would hold her mouth open.

"I know. But since you can't keep your mouth shut, you can deal with the consequences." He fitted the ring in her mouth, the metal part going behind her teeth, forcing her mouth open, and buckling the leather strap behind her head. "There. Now when you drool all over yourself, you know it's your own fault."

He returned to stand between her legs, plunging three fingers into her again. Bridget moaned, the noise coming out clearly through the metal ring, and her cheeks flushed. Louis smiled, pumping his fingers a few times.

"I think you're ready for the next stage of the exam," he said, turning to pull a plastic trolley on wheels towards him. He rummaged through the top drawer, turning back to face her with something metal in his hands. "This is a speculum. Say it with me: spec-u-lum."

Bridget repeated the word, the syllables gargled through the gag. Louis smiled, reaching for the lube bottle sitting on top of the trolley. He lathered the speculum with lube and Bridget wondered how much of the instrument would be going inside her. The thin end slid in slowly and easily, though she shivered at the cold metal against her insides. Louis stopped, fiddling with a small wheel on the side. The speculum began to expand and Bridget gasped, her head falling back against the padded headrest of the chair.

"Now," Louis said, letting go of the speculum. The instrument stayed snug inside Bridget as he walked over to the small fridge tucked underneath the worktop. "I want to see how sensitive you are."

The fridge was full of thin syringes and various tubes of cream. There was a plastic drawer at the top, and Louis slid this out. He picked up a rubber ice cube tray, knocking the fridge door shut with his foot as he worked an ice cube from the tray.

"They're fresh, I promise. Put them in this morning so they'd be ready for just now." He held an ice cube between his fingers now, a droplet of water sliding down his thumb. "It's very cold. Tell me if you start to choke, okay?"

He sat the ice cube on her exposed tongue, muffling her protests. The cube was so cold it felt like it was burning her tongue, melding the ice and her flesh. Bridget watched as Louis paced around the chair, standing between her legs again, and she knew what he was going to do. He was already working another ice cube loose from the tray.

Once he'd worked the cube from the rubber, Louis placed it just inside the rim of the speculum, letting it slide down slowly into her pussy. Bridget waited for the ice to touch her walls, hating this game of waiting. Louis wiped his gloved fingers on the inside of her thigh.

"I'm going to get my associates - you know the ones I was talking about earlier? I'll be back in a minute, but I'm leaving the door open. When you feel that ice, you scream, alright?"

Louis disappeared out the room, leaving the door wide open in his wake. Bridget stared out into the empty corridor, dreading the moment someone walked past and saw her like this. The chair faced the door and she couldn't close her legs, so if somebody happened to glance in the room as they passed they'd see everything she had to offer.

The ice cube hit her flesh just as laughter floated down the corridor. She squealed, suddenly taken over by the sensation of this cold, foreign object inside her. The laughter stopped for a moment. The speculum had been pushed inside her further than she'd thought, and the ice cube was lodged into her, pushing harshly against her walls. It was angular and cold, uncomfortable in all senses, and she longed for Louis to return and remove it.

No sooner had she thought it, Louis sauntered back into the room. He was followed by two other doctors Bridget had seen in the corridors; one of them was the doctor who had let her in when she'd arrived. Louis was chuckling to himself.

"Boys, this is Bridget," he said, gesturing to her with his arm. "She's my newest plaything. Bridget, this is Dr Payne and Dr Malik."

Bridget's eyes glazed over the two new men. They were staring at the speculum between her legs, peering down it. The idea of these two men seeing inside her twisted a knot in her stomach, partly discomfort and partly something else.

"Have you done anything with her yet?" one of the men asked. Bridget thought it was Dr Malik who had spoken, though she couldn't be sure.

"Fingered her. One ice cube in her just now; that was why she was screaming. You can put another in her, if you want. They're on the trolley."

Zayn removed the ice cube from the tray with a lot more grace than Louis had and reached down through the speculum as far as his fingers would go before dropping it. Bridget jolted like she'd been shocked and uttered a gargled cry. Louis laughed.

"Are you doing anything with her mouth?" the other doctor asked. Louis shook his head.

"Go for it, Liam," he said, turning to shut the door. "Do whatever you want to her - that's why she's here, after all. You might have to tilt the chair though."

Liam crouched beside the chair, finding the lever that changed the angle of the seat. Bridget was tilted backwards helplessly, turning her head as Liam came to stand on her left. Her face was level with his crotch and she wondered whether he'd take the gag out first. Liam unzipped his trousers and shoved them halfway down his thighs, pulling his dick out of his boxers and pushing the head just past the metal ring.

At the same time, Bridget felt the speculum being slowly pulled from her body, sealing the fast-melting ice cubes inside her. Fingers probed her pussy, covered in the latex, two of them opening her hole. Zayn and Louis muttered out of her sight. Liam was shallowly thrusting into her mouth now, gradually getting faster and more confident.

Something large, round and wet pushed against her hole. Bridget shifted her hips, trying to get away from what felt like a ball, but she couldn't move very far. The pressure on her pussy increased until, with a burning stretch, the ball was inside her. Someone pushed it further into her, the latex rubbing uncomfortably on her walls.

Another ball followed, and then another one. Zayn stood up as yet another ball pushed against her loosening hole and rummaged through the trolley until he found a roll of bandages.

"Liam, do you mind stopping a minute?" he asked. "I want to blindfold her."

Liam pulled out, holding up Bridget's head as Zayn wrapped the bandages around her eyes. The first layer was still see-through, but the second obscured everything except the light. Zayn tied it tight to the side of her head and stepped away as Liam took up his previous position in her mouth.

Louis pressed another ball into her. The balls were attached to one another by short lengths of rope, the end of which now stuck almost comically out of Bridget in a little loop. He tugged on it, feeling Bridget tense as the balls pressed against her opening. She felt stuffed full.

"Who wants to fuck her first?" Louis asked.

"I'm good with her mouth," Liam replied.

"You go," Zayn said. Bridget heard the sound of the trolley drawers being rummaged through again. "I want to do something first."

There was a small popping noise, and something slightly wet scratched across the skin on her stomach. Liam laughed, forcing himself a little deeper into her mouth.

"Nice one," he said, still chuckling quietly to himself.

The scratching continued in a straight line down to her crotch and a triangle was drawn at the end of this line, almost like... an arrow? Bridget wanted to know what they were doing, but from the laughter coming from all three of the doctors she guessed she would find it humiliating.

Louis pulled firmly on the loop of rope between Bridget's legs and the first ball popped out. Bridget gargled something around Liam. Louis left the ball to dangle between her legs, the weight of it steadily drawing the second ball out. It stretched her opening, pausing there for a moment before falling from her, stopping with a jolt that sent her hips bucking upwards.

Zayn watched over Louis' shoulder, then reached forward and pulled all of the balls out with one tug, listening with joy to Bridget's shocked moan. The scratching on her skin started again - Zayn was drawing on her body with a thick blue marker he'd found in the trolley - while Louis pressed two more gloved fingers into her. Bridget couldn't tell who the fingers belonged to, and because they were covered in latex the digits inside her felt alien.

Louis pulled his cock from his trousers, reaching into the top drawer of the trolley for a condom. Once it was on, he lined himself up to Bridget's entrance and slid himself into her. She was slick with her own arousal and the liberal amount of lube he'd used on her earlier. He gripped her thighs, trembling in the stirrups, as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Liam pulled out of her mouth, though she could hear him panting. She flinched when his cum hit her face, a small portion landing on her tongue but most of it catching her cheek or covering her still open lips. Her jaw was beginning to tire, and she whimpered a little when the chair was tilted back to its original position.

Zayn was now working on her breasts with the marker pen. One of his hands was wrapped around his dick, stroking himself as he drew. Liam whispered something in his ear and he grinned, glancing up and nodding.

Liam tore open the packaging for the needles used in the syringes. There were six, all brand new and sterile, and he left the open pack sitting on the top of the trolley as he leaned over Bridget's breasts with one needle in her hand. The needles were long, with bright green plastic for where they fastened onto the syringes. Liam pinched the skin of her breast with one hand, the other swiftly pushing the needle all the way through.

Bridget cried out in pain. There was no blood, but the skin was pulled taut around the needle. She considered saying her safe word - when she'd agreed to this, needles had not been mentioned - but stopped herself. The pain was beginning to fade to a dull ache and she felt a little better. It wasn't so bad now.

Liam picked up another needle and pinched the skin of her right breast this time. Bridget prepared herself, staying silent when the needle punctured her skin the second time, only flinching slightly. Zayn took up his marker pen again, writing words she couldn't read down her arms.

Louis pulled out when there were two needles in each of her breasts. He pulled the condom off and stood to her side, coming over her pierced breasts. Zayn took up his position between her legs, fucking her harder than Louis had, making the chair creak with the force of every thrust. Louis smeared his cum over her breasts.

Zayn's fingertips dug into Bridget's thighs as his hips hit hers. She was still blindfolded, and had no idea which one of the doctors was fucking her now, nor what had been pushed through her skin. Liam pushed another needle through her breast, the pain making her wince but at the same time pushing her closer to climax. With the last needle she came bucking her hips up in the chair and pulling against the restraints. Zayn was still fucking her, his thrusts becoming almost painful.

When he came, she felt almost relieved. All of the gloved hands left her body and she lay back in the chair, the gleam of sweat and other substances covering her skin, as the three doctors talked quietly to each other. Her mouth still hung open, though if she'd had the ability to close it she doubted she would have done. The door to the room opened and shut, and suddenly there were no more voices. For a moment, Bridget thought she was alone.

Soft, bare hands gently lifted her head, cutting through the bandage blindfold with surgical scissors. Louis was standing over her, working on removing everything. The gag and the leather straps were all taken from her body. There were faint imprints on her wrists and ankles. When she sat up, her whole body stiffened in protest.

Louis helped her take her legs from the stirrups. "Do you want to move to a different seat, or are you okay here?" he asked, his hand on the back of the chair behind his desk.

"I'm okay here," she replied, her voice hoarse.

Louis pulled open the second drawer of his trolley, producing a packet of baby wipes. Bridget gladly accepted them, beginning to wipe off the cum drying on her cheeks. She didn't touch her breasts. Only now could she see the needles that had been pushed through her skin.

"I'm sorry about that," Louis said quietly, noticing her gaze. "Liam didn't tell me he was going to do that, and when you didn't safe word I figured it was okay."

"I think I liked it," she replied, lowering her head a little. Her cheeks were turning pink, but Louis only laughed lightly.

"Good. That was the whole point of today. Let me help you with those."

He lifted her onto his lap and reached into the open drawer for antiseptic wipes. As gently as he could, he began to remove the needles, cleaning the tiny wounds with the wipes and mopping up the small drops of blood with a ball of cotton wool. With the baby wipes, he cleaned the cum from her breasts and began to scrub at the marker pen.

"What does it say?" Bridget asked, looking down at her stomach.

"Sperm bank," Louis replied, "and then an arrow. There's also 'slut' in various places too. Zayn likes his markers."

Louis managed to wash off most of the pen from her skin. He kept hold of her on his knee, hugging her waist when she swayed from exhaustion and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Do you need a lift home?" he asked, rubbing his palm over her stomach. "If you want to wait, I can give you one. I need to leave too, otherwise they'll lock me in."

"No, I drove here," Bridget replied. She slipped off his lap, stumbling a little before she regained her footing, and began to dress. "Thank you. For today."

"Anytime." Louis spun the seat a little and watched her put her clothes back on. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes, definitely." Bridget leaned against his desk, bending over to put her shoes on. "When?"

Louis plucked a card from the holder on his desk and scrawled a date and time. He held it out to her. "Your next appointment."

**Author's Note:**

> Night-Walkers update next week!


End file.
